Respite
by Key2dawee
Summary: Jackson and Maggie take time out of their busy schedules... This is a PRO JAGGIE short/drabble. If you don't like them, keep scrolling.


It was another sleepy, rainy morning in Seattle as Maggie and Jackson were getting ready for another work day. Jackson had several appointments ranging from buttlifts to skin grafts for burn patients. He wasn't sure he'd even make it home to sleep in his warm cozy, bed with the girl of his dreams. Speaking of his dream girl, Maggie had her own plate full: several surgeries, interviews for the open cardio attending position, and meetings upon meetings. She also wanted to make some time for research on her groundbreaking work with transcutaneous rechargeable LVADs. She too wondered if she would be able to make it home that night. Mornings were typical for Maggie and Jackson. They'd wake up in each other's arms and began their day; sometimes there was morning sex, sometimes there was shower sex. This morning there was neither. A massive car pileup and multiple traumas the day before left them both exhausted and begging for sleep.

Both were now seated at their kitchen counter finishing up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. As Jackson took their empty plates to the sink, Maggie was quietly annotating her research notes and making a list of the tasks she wanted to accomplish for the day. Despite the stressful day ahead she seemed…peaceful. He knew she enjoyed her job as Grey Sloan's Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery but seeing her right there in her element, essentially nerding out made him smile. She always made him smile. She looked up from her notes, coffee mug in hand, and caught his eye. She smiled back. The moment was brief, but they could have lived in it forever.

Maggie was his beautiful surprise. He did not see her coming and when he realized he had those types of feelings for her, it had knocked him on his ass. She was everything he did not know he needed. She was his shelter, his rock, his soulmate. He was still awestruck that she chose him. He got to go to sleep and wake up next to this phenomenal woman. Even his daughter adored her. How did he get so lucky? What did he do karmically to deserve her? He wanted everything with her: marriage, kids, the whole nine…but right now, all he wanted was to show her how much he loved and appreciated her. He knew he couldn't wait and with their insane schedules for the day, he doubted that they'd have the time to sneak away to an on-call room.

She began to place her notebook and laptop in her bag; a signal that it was time to leave their sanctuary and begin their commute. "Ready?" she said as she stood from the counter. She was heading for the door when Jackson delicately grabbed her by the arm to pull her into a kiss. Initially, it was chaste and sweet, but it quickly became more. He hungrily sucked on her magnificent lips tongue darting out begging for entry. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth and obliged him. She knows with the kind of day they have ahead, this is much needed but her rational side soon chimes in. "Mmm Jackson," she said between kisses "We have to go or we'll be late…" This was the last thing they wanted. As he reluctantly breaks the kiss, he sighs, "Yeah, you're right." She's always right. She then looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Okay. Let's go then," she said not moving. He agrees but refuses to break eye contact. "Okay." They realize that desire is making them both liars. They aren't going anywhere. Not yet. He then smirks and leans back in for another kiss. Tongues begin to wrestle for dominance as he picks her up and places her on the counter. He begins unbuttoning her blouse and kisses down her neck. His tongue laving her chest, the valley between her breasts, and her stomach as he continues his lustful descent down her beautiful body. He unbuttoned her pants as she lied back. She lifted her bottom as he pulled them off along with her panties. He loved tasting her. If he could, he'd spend hours there his head buried between her thighs satisfying her. He licked his lips as memories of him indulging on her soaking wet sex come flooding back: That delicious smell, how good she tastes, her hands in his hair as she moans his name until she cums on his tongue. He enjoyed it just as much as she did. His mouth finally makes contact with her clit and she moans loudly.

He knew that soon they would have to resume their day and get back to the job they loved; surgeries, consults, meetings, long days and even longer nights but right now they'd enjoy this.


End file.
